


Through the Mirror of Chaos

by F_e_n_j_o_s_i, ir_atisha, Journeys_of_an_Egghead



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_e_n_j_o_s_i/pseuds/F_e_n_j_o_s_i, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ir_atisha/pseuds/ir_atisha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeys_of_an_Egghead/pseuds/Journeys_of_an_Egghead
Summary: Ava is faced with a life-changing decision, but when she tries to flee from it all, she ends up in an even bigger mess of epic proportions and is forced to make decisions that shape an entire world. A ‘modern girl in Theadas’ AU.





	1. Decisions Make You

_This is your last opportunity to accept our offer. I would like to point out that you will be making three times the amount you are making now. This is a rare opportunity. Decide wisely._

Ava stared at the old computer monitor, reading the message over and over again in her head. _"_ I have a good job in the biology department here, and I love Colorado. My family is here. My friends are here. This is my home," she thought to herself, "but three times what I am making now. That is a lot of money... Not to mention they have amazing facilities in Boston. My research would get noticed. I would make substantial progress."

_Decide wisely._

The screen mocked her now. She let out a sigh as she put her head in her hands. It would be a big move; Colorado to Boston. She had never been that far from her family, or her home before. Not to mention her parents were going to kill her for even thinking about moving that far away. She would also be jeopardizing her opportunity for a higher position with the biology center she worked at now.

“Ava?”

She jumped clear out of her skin and looked up. “Jesus, Kat. You scared the shit out of me!” Ava exclaimed with her hand on her heart, as if to slow it down. Kat let out a giggle as she patted Ava on the shoulder.

“Are you all right? I mean, before I made you shit yourself, you looked… is everything alright?” Kat’s laugh died down, as concern spread across her face.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine!” Kat studied her, obviously not believing what Ava said. “Seriously, I’m fine! Just a little stressed out.”

Kat let go of Ava’s shoulder and backed into her work station. “Okay, okay. Take your time. You and I both know you will end up telling me anyways,” she said with a wink. “Anyways, you going to Beta tomorrow night? A bunch of us are going. Should be fun. You do remember what fun is, right?”

It was meant to be a joke, but there was a lot of truth behind the question. Ava had been so caught up in her work she couldn’t even remember the last time she had gone out.

“Very funny,” Ava stuck her tongue out at the sassy brunet. “I think I may take a trip home. You know, clear my head.”

“Sure, sure. Because hanging out with friends and having a good time won’t do that,” Kat said sarcastically. Ava let out a sigh as she began to pack her things. “Oh hush. You know I’m just pushing your buttons. You do what you have to do,” Kat continued reassuringly.

She glanced at her friend with a grateful look. Kat had a way of always making her feel better about her decisions, and she never pressured her to go out like the others did. Ava wasn’t one to go clubbing, or hang out with crowds of people. Right now what she needed was time to think, and advice. Ava slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards Kat’s station.

“Thank you Kathrine.” It was a simple statement, but it meant a great deal to Ava.

“Don’t call me that!” Kat yelled at Ava as she turned to leave the office.

“Make good choices while I’m gone!” she retorted.

Kat let out a cackle. “I will if you promise you won’t just sit in your room and play Dragon Age like you always do. Go out and do something!”

“Shut up.” Ava said as she pushed the door open and exited the building. She opened her phone and pulled up her mom in her contacts.

_6:37 Mind if I stop by for a couple days? Need my wonderful parents to bestow thou wisdom upon me._

6:41 I shall bestow all of my almighty wisdom upon you... Yes, of course dear. Miss you _  
_

_6:42 Miss you too mom <3\. Be home in a couple hours. _

 

The door opened and revealed a modern but homey interior. Mom had been redecorating again. The walls were now a light grey with dark alder wood floors, and there was a new black table in the hallway with a large mirror hanging above it. Ava took in a deep breath, her eyes slowly closed, and she took in the familiar scent of cider and pine. She could have sworn it was the best smelling place on Earth. She slowly opened her eyes and made her way down the hall. As she passed the mirror she looked at her reflection. Her deep red-brown hair was a curly mess. Her green eyes stared back, tired from work and lack of sleep. “Gummy bear green,” her younger sister Harper would always say. Her full lips were chapped from the dry mountain air. She moved some strands of hair around in an attempt to make herself a little more presentable, but she was a mess.

“Ava? Is that you I hear in the hall?” Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Her eyes abruptly left her reflection and she turned her attention to the kitchen. Her mother rushed through the doorway and almost tackled Ava to the ground.

“I’ve missed you too Mom,” Ava said as she gasped for air. Behind them she heard the familiar pitter patter of her sister’s feet. Two tiny arms wrapped around Ava’s waist as her mom let go, she turned to pick the child up. “Hey Harp! Oh my, you’ve gotten so big,” she said in an exaggeratedly disbelieving voice.

Harper let out a childish giggle. “Grew an inch since you been gone A,” the child stated matter-of-factly. Harper had called Ava “A” since she couldn’t pronounce her “v’s” when she was younger.

Ava’s jaw dropped. “Is that right? And you started second grade? You’re becoming quite the young lady,” she smiled and let Harper down. Then she looked to her mom. “Where’s Dad?”

“He’s in the study. How about we get you some food? You look like you haven’t eaten in weeks,” her mother’s voice was full of concern, but Ava just rolled her eyes.

Ava’s father was usually in his study or at the lab. Being a biochemist kept him constantly busy, not to mention he wanted to examine everything he could. The world was a never ending supply of experiments and discoveries to Ava’s father. Her mother, on the other hand, was an architect. She had vision, creativity, and a knack for creating the impossible. Ava and Harper loved watching their parents at work. It was like magic.

They walked into the kitchen, and began helping their mother set up the dining room. Just like old times. “Plates first, then silverware, then glasses,” Harper sang as a reminder. By the time they finished setting the table and putting the food out, Ava’s dad had made his way into the dining room. “Ava!” her father yelled in excitement. “It’s been too long!” He gave her a bear hug.  
They all sat at the dinner table together, sharing stories, experiences, and jokes. It felt good to be home. After dinner Harper went to her room to do her homework and Ava finally had an opportunity to talk to her parents about the offer. “So, about that wisdom. I would very much like it if you could bestow it upon me now,” she smiled at them, jokingly, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. They settled onto the black leather couch as Ava leaned against the wall at the entry of the living room.

“What is it A?” Her father asked, concerned.

“Well… I got an offer to work at a Biology department in Boston,” she basically spit out the words to prevent her parents from backfiring before they heard what she had to say. “I’m really considering taking the offer. It’ll pay three times more than my current job, I’ll have amazing references, and this will put me way ahead in my field of study.” She felt as though she could hear her heart beat. Ava knew that her parents wanted her to stay in Colorado, and her father wanted her help with his research. She felt like this decision would break her family’s hearts.

“A, you’re seriously considering this,” her mother asked, confused. “What about all of the years you have put in here? What about your father’s research?”

“I know, I know. But…”

“You’re doing groundbreaking research here anyways, and you already have fantastic references. So, do you really want to choose money over us, your family? Your home?” Her mom was raising her voice now.

“Your mother has a point. What if you don’t like it there, or you end up being overshadowed,” her father was taking this better than her mother, but still not well.

Ava could feel her anger rising. This situation was overwhelming. Her head was spinning. She was also torn about the offer, but she had hoped that her parents would take it better than they were. “I can’t stay here forever. I am 26 and still hanging onto this place because I am comfortable here,” her voice became stern and harsh. “Well I think it is time I did something new. It’s time I took a risk!”

Ava didn't give them an opportunity to reply. She couldn’t take any more. Ava hated getting angry, especially with her parents, so she just turned to the front door, and rushed to escape.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Her mother yelled.

“To clear my head!” She yelled back.

The front door slammed behind her. Adrenaline took over as Ava’s legs sped toward the familiar forested mountain. The sun was getting lower in the sky; she knew she only had a few hours before she needed to return back to the house safely. After running for a solid 10 minutes, Ava began to observe her surroundings. She knew where she was. She was born and raised here.

 _"_ The tree should be around here somewhere," she thought to herself.

There was a climbing tree that Ava always went to if she wanted time to herself. It was perfect. No one knew where it was and she could see for miles if she climbed high enough. As she spotted it, she approached it with care. She tested the branches to make sure they could hold her weight, and began to climb. She was a little more than halfway up the tree when she decided to find a sturdy branch and rest. As feelings of guilt began to sink in, tears welled in her eyes. Ava loved her family, dearly, and she didn’t want to leave them. She knew it was time though. Tears streamed down her face as she contemplated her choice. She began to wipe them as something caught her eye. Something was reflecting rays of light toward her from the distance. Curious, she started to climb down the massive tree and headed in the direction of the strange object.

Ava grew closer and closer. She realized that this was not small at all. In fact, it was huge. Massive. From this distance it looked like a mirror. She walked about fifty more yards and stopped in her tracks.

“What the…”

Her heart was racing in her chest. A strange feeling overwhelmed her. “That’s… not possible.”

Her slow controlled steps drew her even closer to the object. She was now only a few feet away. Her whole body went numb. “How? It’s… It’s…” she stuttered under her breath. “It’s an Eluvian.”

Ava reached out to touch it, to see if it was real. Inch by inch, her hand came closer. Slowly, she skimmed the surface.

Everything went black.


	2. Fading

The first thing that struck her was the sharp smell of foreign herbs and burned candles. Then, as she began to open her eyes, the darkness slowly drifted away. Suddenly she was extremely aware of her body, the odd sensation of her face squashed against the cold floor, her muscles that ached as she pulled herself up. She blinked a few times at the blinding brightness and for a moment she lost her balance, but managed to lean against one of the stone walls for support, almost crushing into one of the woven banners that donned the wall.

_What… happened?_

The air was damp and cold, shivering, Ava tugged at the sleeves of her sweater.

_Why did I have to leave without taking a jacket?_

Her head spun with confusing questions as she allowed herself to really take her surroundings in.

She was in a gigantic corridor of stone, the ceiling stretched incredibly high as if trying to escape the building itself, the floor was decorated with embroidered tiles, and ornate statues rimmed the walls in evenly spaced, symmetrical patterns. Somehow it managed to seem both entirely foreign, like belonging to an entirely different era, another world even, and yet somehow eerily … familiar. Then she turned, hoping to discover how she could possibly have ended up here, and immediately got an answer to both of those questions as something caught her eyes. The mirror, the portal, blended perfectly into the wall, yet it stood out like a familiar face in a crowd of strangers. In the colorful light streaming through the ornate windows, she could finally see it in detail.

Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

_Not possible..._

It was beautiful, the shape of a drop of water. Its bright glass reflected her form and the on stretching corridor in perfect detail, it was so ordinary, so innocent and yet hauntingly unsettling.

An Eluvian.

_Could the one she had seen in the dark ... possibly lay on the other side? But there'd still have to be a passage..._

Ava moved closer, transfixed, drawn in by the mystery of it all, the strange allure of magic, but just before she could reach out and touch it, she heard a scream.

"Someone! Help me!" She recognized the voice at once. Justinia. The final piece of the puzzles fell into place. She was in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Well, not really of course, this was just a dream. A really vivid, intense, amazing dream.

And she would enjoy every damn second of it.

Without even a moment’s hesitation, she abandoned the Eluvian and headed after the voice.

She rushed along the hall, drunk on the bizarre excitement of it all, not stopping until she busted through the massive door.

Then, her breath caught in her throat. It was one thing to play through this scene, in memories, in a cut scene. But it was entirely different to experience it like this. She could actually hear the almost deafening, sizzling hisses of magic, see the grey wardens, clad in their traditional armor, every single one armed with a glistening sword. She witnessed Justinia, seemingly but an old woman in ornate Chantry robes, being suspended in the air, held there by nothing more than the red, twisting ropes of red energy.  
However, nothing could compare to Corypheus. In game, Ava had not found him all that imposing, even hilarious at times, when he decided to glide through the air like a swan whilst looking more like a plucked, half rotting chicken. There was nothing funny about him now. Bones stretched out beneath chunks of misshapen meat, spikes of red lyrium pierced through his skin and at times wrapped around him like small shields of dried blood. The room was buzzing with a strange, electric, charge, that made the air even harder to breathe. The low, twisting hum of magic grew louder and louder, as Corypheus approached Justinia, extending the orb towards her.

Ava had but seconds to take it all in.

Because moments after she entered the room, they all turned to face her.

The grey wardens shifted, in almost inhuman synchrony, and a chill ran down Ava’s spine as the dead eyes of Corypheus met hers, narrowed in confusion. His face was like his body, a mask of red lyrium, skin and bone. It triggered a primal fear in her, and as her mind commanded her to run, her legs lacked the strength to move.

But the Divine did.

Seizing the moment, and with a desperate show of strength, the woman managed to knock the orb out of Corypheus grasp.

It rolled on the floor, and the air seemed to return to Ava’s lungs. Guided by both instinct and desperation, she leapt to pick it up…

and screamed.

A bolt of energy surged through her, growing steadily instead of dispersing. The pain in her hand was unimaginable, the charge ripped through her like a tornado, cleaving its way through her flesh without actually cutting, burning without fire.

Everything was bright light.

She could hear Corypheus scream in desperation and make out a silhouette, moving closer with incredible speed, but then the charge stopped growing, and as it surged to a tremoring, roaring peak, it exploded.

 

\----

 

Ava’s mind was a blur. She had never blacked out before today, and now she felt as though it was becoming a habit. One she should definitely shake.

_Where have I ended up now? Well… if I’m still ‘in the game’, then I should now be in…_

_The Fade_

_Oh shit._

She quickly forced her eyes open, but this time, she didn’t have to flinch at the brightness, because it was unnervingly dark.

And yet she knew where she was.

Usually, at this point, the camera would swoop down from above, like an eagle seizing up its prey, setting the scene. But this time she was not the just the player, looking into the world through a screen, nor was she just a spectator. No, she was the protagonist, complete with first person view, and the alertness of all her senses.

And honestly, it sucked.

The first thing that she noticed was the smell. It drifted through the numbness of sleep, reaching her before she even realized how much every part of her body ached. The blend of wet moss, smoke and excrement filled her lungs. Ava’s sweat had mixed with the scents of the cell and she could practically feel the grime that coated her like a second layer of skin. Her hair clung to her face like an auburn, greasy, octopus.

_What is going on? This is way too realistic for a dream. Am I… am I losing my mind? My throat is so dry it feels like it's threatening to crack and my stomach ... I have never been so hungry in my entire life. How could I ever have wished to be in this game? Who would..._

And then the anchor flared.

She screamed and the echo lingered longer than the light. She thought she could make out the clinking of metal, but it was all unimportant. Background noise. Her focus was directed entirely on her hand. She stared at the winding, fading thread of green.

_THIS IS INCREDIBLE!_

It did hurt, but it was bearable, a sharp tingling sensation, a fire that didn't burn but rather ... simmered the nerves on her palm. Her heart thumped in her ears and suddenly all the discomforts seemed all but forgotten. The anchor! She had the ANCHOR in her palm. A part of the orb's power, of Solas' orb's power... IN HER PALM.

BEST DREAM EVER.

And then the door banged open.  
  
Cassandra strove in, with all the elegant force and resolution of a trained warrior. Ava bit her tongue and resisted the urge to squeal. Yes, actually squeal, like a hyperventilating fangirl or an injured hedgehog. It was Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena fucking Pentaghast, in the flesh. She couldn't help it. Her imagination got the best of her and soon she was trapped in a montage of them, fighting, reading, laughing.

Then Cass turned her hawk-like gaze on Ava. And glared. Suddenly it felt all too real. Was she this intense in the game? She did seem imposing but this …  
Her giddiness was instantly replaced by rising panic as she starts to consider... _Am I fucked?_

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now, "the woman bellowed and Ava couldn't help but flinch.

She half expected a dialogue wheel to pop up in front of her face, complete with the colorful icons that would show her the intend of each choice. But there was none. She was not bound by the choice between three emotions, replies. She had her tongue and all the words she could come up with.

 _Yep,_ she thought, _definitely fucked._


	3. This is Not a Game

Silence fell upon the room as Ava struggled to find something, anything, to say.

_Words. Just say words._

Nothing came out of her mouth. She had witnessed this particular scene more times than she could recount, yet she was drawing a blank. A complete, utter nothingness, blank. 

Cass began to circle her. She was inches away from Ava when she started accusing once again. “The conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” Ava could tell there was pain in her voice, but the same intimidating, stern, undertone lingered.

“I….I… was just…” Ava tried to form a sentence once again. She wanted to explain what had happened, but how could she? They would surely think that she was insane, or lying. Besides, how do you explain to someone in your dream, that they are in fact, just a figment of your imagination? That’s all this was, right? A very realistic dream.

“You were just what? Just plotting to destroy all of Thedas!” The seeker was livid now. She paced over to Ava, picked her up by the collar of her oversized cream, moose patterned sweatshirt, and slammed her against the nearest wall.

As her back made harsh contact with the stone, the air was momentarily knocked out of her lungs.

_Okay… A VERY realistic dream._

“Cassandra,” Leliana’s familiar voice chimed in. “We need her.”

This was not going according to the game at all…

Cassandra kept Ava against the wall, her black Timberland boots hanging from the ground.

Leliana put a hand on the seeker’s shoulder armor and looked Ava dead in the eye. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Well I… Kind of… Maybe.” Ava had to think this through before she talked. She could be accused of mass murder and executed if she made one incorrect move.

_Alright. Deep breath Ava. Deep breath. How did the Herald say it in the game?_

“I remember running, and then things were chasing me… Then a woman.” She recalled the line from the game the best she could.

Cassandra release her grip and Ava’s boots made contact with the ancient, hard stone of the jail.

“A woman?” Leliana questioned hastily.

Ava nodded in confirmation, nervous that her words would do more harm than necessary at this point. Her life was at stake now. Her _own_ life; not some character she was controlling. This was not a game.

Cassandra turned to face Leliana, the scar on her cheek now parallel to Ava. She observed the deep contusion. It stretched from her cheekbone almost to her jaw. Ava was considering asking how the iron clad woman got the scar, but as soon as the thought popped into the outlander’s head, the seeker paced toward Leliana.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana. It seems our prisoner is less than useful in this old jail. I will take her to the rift.”

The nightingale gave Ava one more look; her glare was as cold as the stone under her boots. So cold she had to look down. She felt sad, even ashamed that these people, who she had gotten to know during dozens of Dragon Age: Inquisition playthroughs, now hated her. The real “her.” Not just an OC that she had created. No, this was a whole new game entirely.

The seeker made her way back to Ava, and unlocked the chains that were currently binding her hands together. She hadn’t realized how heavy they were until they made a loud clank as they made contact with the ground.

Ava began to rub the soreness of her wrists, but just as she began to move, Cass was tying her wrists together with a rope.

She must have noticed the confused look on Ava’s face, because she began to clarify. “You are still a prisoner, and the people of Haven need to witness the accused.”

The seeker pulled on the rope and signaled for Ava to follow. As they hurried out of Haven’s church, she barely had time to take in her surroundings. Pews were thrown astray, a part of the roof had a gaping hole, and there were priests of the chantry running around trying to help those in need.

They reached the looming, medieval, wooden doors and began to exit. A wall of light hit Ava; she physically had to shield her eyes from the contact. When they began to focus, her heart dropped as though it threatened to leave her body entirely.

The tear in the sky was enormous, the game did not do it justice whatsoever. The breach completely engulfed the sky in a great storm. It looked as if it could swallow the mountain whole. The snow reflected the glow perfectly. It looked as though the world had a filter. Everything was an ominous shade of green.

Ava was speechless.

_This is, really happening, isn’t it…?_

“We call it ‘The Breach.’ It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave,” Cassandra explained. “Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Suddenly, the breach produced an explosion that shook the ground, and sent Ava to her knees in pain. The shock that the anchor created was unfathomable. It felt as though tiny bolts of lightning were shooting through every fiber of her left arm, threatening to destroy the limb completely.

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you.” There was concern in the seeker’s voice. Whether it was concern for her, or the world ending… Ava was unsure. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

“I understand. I will do everything within my power to help,” Ava tried her best to reassure the seeker, but also keep her knowledge about what was happening to herself.

With this, Cass seemed to relax a little.

_Cassandra approves._

She then began to help Ava to her feet, and they continued through Haven.

The town’s people were less than friendly. As they marched on, citizens became more aggressive towards her, and even began shouting as they left.

Cassandra explained, “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” There was heavy sorrow in the seeker’s voice as she continued, “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed.”

Ava looked at the woman who always became her best friend every time she replayed the game. Cassandra returned the look, and reached around her back. As the knife came into view, Ava’s heart stopped, but not a moment later, the seeker was cutting the ropes that bound her wrists together free.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more,” Cassandra turned to face the giant doors that connected to the bridge. “Come. It is not far.”

Ava looked around as she crossed the bridge with her companion. There were soldiers preparing for battle, Chantry members, and a couple citizens who hurried back to Haven. Then, she gazed down and stopped in her tracks. There were large linen clothes covering what quickly became very apparent were lifeless bodies. There were at least six. She couldn’t count as she was too busy trying to turn away from the sight. The next, not easy to swallow either. A man sat on the snowy bridge and rocked himself back and forth while holding his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he whispered to no one.

She couldn’t breathe. She began to run for the exit of the bridge because she needed to get away from the scene. Cassandra, not minding her urgency, followed steadily behind the shocked young woman. They made it to the entrance of the second bridge when Cassandra began to speak again.

“You’re not from… around here, are you?”

Ava slowed into a walk as she attempted keep her composure and not to let any tears fall. “No. Not even close,” she panted.

The Breach pulsed once again. This time, stronger. Ava let out a scream and fell to her knees.

“The pulses are coming faster now,” Cassandra stated as she helped the outsider to her feet. Cass patted her shoulder in attempt to reassure the unstable young woman. “The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

“Yes,” Ava whispered almost in a whimper. She was still in great pain, but they had to move forward.

The two companions made their way onto the second bridge.

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious,” Cass said, but Ava did not answer this time. Instead she looked up as they walked forward; the Breach was producing projectiles of enormous fade rubble. As each projectile made contact with the surface, the ground shook violently.

“What do they call you?” The seeker continued to prompt the outlander.

“My name is A…” She began, but she was interrupted by a sudden impact on the bridge. The debris from the Breach had crashed into the bridge, destroying it, and sending the two women tumbling down the stone. They landed on hard ice.

_How the hell did I forget about that part!?_

Ava moaned as she attempted to push herself up. “Stupid… fucking! Ugh.” She growled at herself.

Another explosion from the Breach hit the surface not far from where they had landed. Ava did not forget what would happen next. Two large bodies began to form directly from where the explosion happened. They were hooded, unnaturally growling and gnashing, and if she was being honest, frightening as hell.

Cassandra had already began to challenge the shade demons. She fought with such power and finesse that Ava couldn’t look away. That is, until one of the demons began to approach her.

“Weapon. I need a weapon,” she frantically reminded herself. Ava searched for anything she could use as a mechanism to defend herself. The closest object, a staff.

_A staff?_

She wasn’t even sure that she had the ability to use magic, let alone have the ability to swing around a staff and channel various skills of a mage.

_Well, if worst comes to worst, I can just hit the demon with staff… Yeah, that’ll be super effective Ava._

The outlander didn’t really have a choice as the shade creeped closer. She lunged for the staff. As she grasped it in both hands she felt a strange sensation of déjà vu, as though she had experience and felt comfortable with its weight. The feeling was hard to describe.

The demonic growling grew closer, so Ava focused her attention on the shade, and looked up. The creature in front of her was unlike anything she had seen in the game. Its one revealed eye, black and lifeless. It had no mouth, yet there was sound radiating from the nightmarish figure. It’s skin, greyish-black, webbed, and rotting. The demon was about 8 feet tall, much bigger than they seemed with the tactile view provided on her computer screen, and it was headed straight for her.

“Right. Magic.” Ava talked herself through the process. “Ummmm…” She attempted to swing her staff like she had seen in the game, but no magic was produced.

The demon grew closer and was now only a few yards away. As it gained ground, the creature swung its arms above its head, and prepared to attack. Ava closed her eyes and extended the staff in front of her in attempt to defend herself. She felt something building up. Generating from her chest and seeping to her hands. Suddenly, a giant ball of fire was released from the staff. The sheer heat forced her to cover her face. Her eyes shot open. To her surprise, the demon was ignited in a blaze and it let out a deafening screech. The nightmare slowly disintegrated back from where it came.

_I just did… magic… I JUST DID MOTHERFUCKING MAGIC!!!_

Ava looked down at the staff balanced in her hands. A smile spread across her face. She was absolutely giddy. “Suck it Hogwarts! That’s for never sending me my letter!” The newfound mage shouted to the heavens.

“I don’t know what ‘Hogwarts’ is, or why you are upset about a letter, but drop your weapon. NOW.” The seeker commanded as she pointed her sword at Ava.

_Oh, come on!_

“I’m obviously new to this whole _magic_ thing, but I promise not to harm you.” Ava protested hoping to persuade the seeker. Cassandra didn’t move a muscle. “You very well know that you cannot protect me this whole journey.” Ava continued.

“Fine,” Cassandra gave in. “I suppose I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.”

They made their way through the rocky and snowy terrain. Cassandra hacked and slashed at demons, and Ava began to get used to harnessing her magic. She was very grateful that there was a staff close to her after the fall, rather than a sword. She was not cut out for being face-to-face with those nightmares. Not yet, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the wait friends! Work, college, and athletics kept us from publishing sooner. But have no fear: there will be more posted within the next week :3 Thank you for your patience <3 Side note: If you want an idea of what Ava is wearing, I made an aesthetic board that may give you a general idea. You can find it here: http://ir-atisha.tumblr.com/post/153107529815/aesthetics-for-ava


	4. Introductions

After what seemed like dozens of demons, Ava took a moment to catch her breath. Fighting was a lot more exhausting than she had realized. Her arms were already sore, her legs lethargic, and her mouth dry as a desert.

“We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting,” Cassandra shouted over the sound of the crackling rift, just over the rampart.

Ava’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh God.”

 _This is it. This is where I meet Varric and Solas.  ­The infamous dwarven story teller, and the elven apostate_   _who entrapped me in Solavellan hell._

She couldn’t move. Her feet were stuck in place as though they were cemented to the frozen ground.

“Come on!” Cassandra shouted desperate to tear the outlander from her trance. “They need our help.”

As the seeker trotted up the snowy slope, Ava tore herself away from her thoughts and looked to the sky. She began speaking, as if speaking to a higher power. “I swear Ava, if this is a dream and you wake up right now…”

After all, it’s not every day that you get to meet Varric Fucking Tethras, and the Dread Fucking Wolf. The level of fangirling was unreal at this point… She had to hold herself back from squealing. Literally, squealing.

Ava raced up the hill after Cassandra. She almost fell on her face when she jumped down the destroyed staircase. Her body was shaking with pure eagerness to meet the next two members of the iconic starting companion group.

She gazed up, and there they were. The dwarf and elf were struggling to fight the demons on their own. The other soldiers who were fighting with them fell to the demons’ attacks. Ava’s fangirling needed to cease momentarily because _real_ people were in danger before her.

She felt another surge of energy building up as a shade demon charged towards Varric. Ava instinctively slammed the base of her staff into the ground and she let out a yell in frustration, almost like a war cry. Her deep brown-red hair whipped around her face as a storm began unleashing lightning strikes upon the demons within the area. They were annihilated by Ava’s storm. Immediately after the fighting stopped, she felt drained.

Before she had the chance to bend down in exhaustion, there was a hand on her wrist. Solas’s hand, and it shoved hers toward the rift. “Quickly. Before more come through!” The familiar voice yelled over the deafening sound of the rift.

Ava did not look at the rift. She could only look at him.

_He’s… real._

It was almost as though everything was in slow motion. The rift illuminated his face green, as she studied his features. His pointy ears, distinct jawline, the scar above his left brow. This wasn’t her falling in love with the egghead, this was her in pure awe that an elven god, who also just happens to be the reason for her entrapment in Solavellan hell, was currently inches away and attached to her at the wrist. One cannot simply experience this moment without awe.

Just before the rift dissipated, Solas glanced over at the young woman. His facial expression turning confused, as Ava was still looking at him. He released her wrist, and stepped back in attempt to give her space to take in what had just happened.

_You can stop being awkward any time now Ava...Wait… I’m supposed to be talking right now._

“Uhhh-…” Her voice cracked. “Hi?”

_“Hi”? FRIGGEN “HI” is what you decide to say?! Out of all the… You could have said ANYTHING, and you said “hi”._

Before any of the companions could respond, Ava blurted out, “Cheese and crackers. I’m sorry. I swear I’m not usually this awkward. It’s been a long day.” She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

“I would imagine.” Solas said sympathetically. He then focused his attention on the outlander’s mark, and looked down at her left hand. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also place that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

Ava raised her eyebrow inquisitively and smiled. She knew he wasn’t theorizing anything. He knew exactly what was happening.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra inquired as she walked toward them.

“Possibly,” Solas answered simply. Then he turned his attention back to Ava. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

She didn’t know what to say. His motives were complex and they had just met. Ava could not give anything away that might lead Solas to find out how much she knows about him, and the events that would unfold.

Luckily the dwarf immediately filled in the silence. “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” Ava grinned like a child getting candy as he continued. “Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra and she let out a huff.

_Ohhhh. I have to say the line that makes Solas laugh. That has to happen. I must do my fellow Solavellans proud!_

Ava let out a giggle that continued while she talked. “Are you with the Chantry?” She asked sarcastically.

Solas let out a chuckle. “Is that a serious question?”

She was trying her best to compose herself. She was internally screaming. Her eyes were gleamed as she explained, “No, I figure he is a prisoner like me. He is obviously here for a reason, and judging by his books, I’m guessing it was to speak to the Divine.”

There was a pause.

“Yes, and now his services are no longer necessary,” Cassandra turned back to the dwarf and glared.

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”

_These two are literally going to go at each other’s throats._

Ava decided to ease the tension. “That’s a lovely crossbow you have!”

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“Bianca,” Ava repeated happily, as she knew Bianca, the real Bianca, and how important she was to Varric.

“Yes. She’ll be great company in the valley.”

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” the seeker protested but was interrupted by the dwarf.

“Have you been in the valley lately, seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control any more. You need me.” He said smugly as Cass let out a disgusted noise.

_THE disgusted noise. Oh my maker. I am going to crap myself._

The seeker turned and walked away from Varric, frustrated.

Ava saw the figure to her right move, advancing toward her. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” He tilted his head in amusement as he spoke.

_I’m pleased to see you even exists. That any of you exists!_

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Varric stated jokingly.

Ava’s eyebrows furrowed as she turned her gaze to the mage. “You seem to know a whole lot more about this mark than everyone else.” She did not hide the accusation in her tone. It was hard to remain collected actually being in the situation where you know someone is tip toeing around the truth to your face.

“Solas is an apostate, like yourself,” Cassandra explained.

“Hey now. Let’s not go around calling people who have just picked up a staff for the first time, only about thirty minutes ago I might add, an ‘apostate’,” Ava jested.

Solas looked at the outlander, astonished. “You picked up a staff only a short while ago? You preformed such a high level of storm magic… How is that possible?”

“I can attest to this,” the seeker intervened. “She has the worst form I have ever seen.”

“Ouch,” she laughed at the burn the seeker just delivered. “Well it was the staff or a large stone I saw a couple feet away. And I don’t feel like being David today.”

“David?” Cassandra inquired.

“Yeah, you know: The young man, David, only armed with a slingshot, defeats the giant valorous warrior, Goliath, with a single stone,” Ava explained nonchalantly.

“I have never heard—“ Cassandra began.

“Hello!” Everyone turned to Varric. “Ah yes, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I would just like to remind you all that there are demons falling from the sky.”

“He is correct.” Solas attempted to redirect the focus of the conversation. “We will discuss this later, as for now Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a newfound mage, a powerful one at that, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

As Solas and Cassandra began to make their way out of the rubble, Varric waited momentarily alongside of Ava.

“Well, Bianca’s exited!”

Ava looked down at the dwarf and smiled. “Good! I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day…” She said with a sigh.

The new companions made their way to the forward camp. As they fought the first wave of demons they came upon, it was blatantly apparent that Ava had no previous experience wielding a staff.

“Here,” Solas stepped in front of her gripping his weapon with both hands. “We don’t have much time, but for basic attacks you can project your magic by focusing your energy, and swinging your staff from both the top and bottom, like so.” He demonstrated the swinging motion and Ava did her best to take it all in. She took her own staff in hand and modeled what the elf had just shown her. “Good.” The mage stated as he assessed her form.

“Come now, we must hurry.” The seeker urged the two forward.

Solas started to follow Cassandra’s lead when Ava spoke up. “Solas… Thank you.”

He halted and turned to face the new mage. His face contorted in confusion. “I would not thank me yet. I have only taught you the very basics, and no amount of technique will save you from the Breach.”

Ava let out a soft chuckle. “That’s not what I was thanking you for,” they proceeded to follow the other two companions. As they grew closer she spoke so that only Solas would hear. “I know you had no choice but to save me, but thank you anyways.”

He paused and studied her.

“You’re welcome.” The elf finally answered.

They fought demons as they approached the forward camp.

_I can feel something is nearby. Like it’s pulsing from my hand throughout my body._

The familiar crackling sound of a rift grew closer. “Rift ahead,” Ava shouted back to her team.

They rounded the corner of the cliff and spotted soldiers under attack by shades and wraths. Ava’s hand began to radiate the fade-green color, and the rift twisted and snapped as it hung in the air. Fighting the demons was becoming easier for the group as they became more accustomed to each other’s fighting styles and tendencies. Of course, Ava didn’t really have any fighting style, but Solas did learn to duck when she attempted to swing her staff overhead.

The demons disappeared back from where they came. Ava stretched her left hand which bared the anchor towards the rift. A stream of green connected the two, and within seconds she tore the rift from the air.

“The demons are gone. Open the gate!” Cassandra shouted to the soldiers.

The four entered the door to the forward camp. This time there were only a couple of unconscious bodies, the rest were in arms or huddling around a fire. Ahead, Ava made out the familiar face of her soon-to-be spy master, and her soon-to-be pain in the ass, Chancellor Roderick.

_Dammit. I completely forgot about Roderick._

Ava and the companions neared the table near the middle of the camp, Leliana looked up, relieved. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is –“

“I know who she is,” he replied with a snarl. “As grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Cassandra advanced toward the cocky Chancellor. “’Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

Roderick accepted her challenge and also stepped forward. “You are a thug, but –“

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Ava interjected and stepped between the seeker and priest, “one: because you piss me off, two: because the more fighting we do here, the more people die out there,” she pointed to the Breach. She stepped even closer, now inches from his face, and spoke in a low tone. “Now I don’t know about you, but I like my people alive, and I plan to save every life I can.” Her voice became louder once again. “So, if you plan to execute me, execute me. Just let me save the world first.”

_Boom. Mic drop._

Roderick looked at the outlander astonished. She could tell that he was calculating what he should say next.  “You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple. Even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route,” the seeker suggested.

“But not the safest.” Leliana reminded. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky,” Cassandra argued.

“Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!” Chancellor Roderick pleaded with the seeker.

Suddenly, the Breach pulsed sending a tremor through the ground. Everyone stumbled as they attempted to regain balance. The anchor on Ava’s hand began to spark and glow. She could feel the energy surging through her body once again, but she did not fall to her knees this time. Instead she focused on containing the energy.

Everyone’s attention was now focused on the outlander. Cass turned to her with a face full of concern. “How do you think we should proceed?”

“We will travel through the mountain pass, find the missing soldiers, and save them.”

“Ha! You sound so confident that they are even alive,” Roderick mocked Ava.

_I’m gonna kick this man in the dick when I get back._

Ava ignored him and started to leave the camp; her companions followed suit.

Roderick couldn’t resist one last remark. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I am finally done with finals and we are both writing a decent amount ~ so expect more updates on the story! Also, we wanted to thank you all for supporting us and this story!!!! You make Ada (@journeys_of_an_egghead) and Devan (@ir_atisha) very happy :3


	5. Homecoming

Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and Ava made their way through the mountain pass, only stopping for Ava to recover. She wasn’t used to this extreme amount of physical activity, nor the crippling pulses that the Breach was delivering.

“So, where exactly are you from?” Varric directed the question toward Ava. “Because I have never really seen anyone dress the way you do.”

She looked down at her overly large moose sweater, ripped dark blue jeans, and black timberland boots. Ava couldn’t think of a place in Thedas that she would know better than her three new companions. Not to mention, if she told a lie right now without thinking it through, it very well may come back to haunt her. “Uhhh. Colorado?” her statement came out more like a question. “I doubt you’ve heard of it. Really small.”

“Ahhh I see,” Varric said not convinced.

“I’m assuming you are a city elf since the Dalish feel it necessary to brand their faces with Valisline, and you have not.” Solas added.

“Wait, what? I’m not an e…”

Ava’s hands flew to her ears. She felt, what were in fact elongated, pointy ears peeking out from the mess of curly hair on her head. Her hands flew to cover her mouth in case any sound threatened to escape.

_What the FRICKETY FRACK?! My ears… they…_

She looked around panicked; utter confusion hung in the air. Solas hesitated at first, but then made his way swiftly toward the outlander as though to examine her. His hands lit up with a turquoise gleam as they gravitated around Ava’s head. When the mage was finished he looked into her eyes as if searching for something.

“I think our prisoner is experiencing some major memory loss seeker,” Varric said in concern.

Before they could further investigate the outlander, yells in the distance caught their attention. Ava was the first to her feet. She darted up the staircase that led outside, and there laid three bodies scattered at her feet. She stared at each, now imprinted in her mind.

Varric let out a defeated sigh, “guess we found the soldiers.”

“That cannot be all of them,” the seeker pointed out.

The familiar sound of fighting and a rift finally halted the conversation. Ava tore her gaze from the lifeless bodies and trotted toward the fighting.

When they arrived there was a company of soldiers fighting a terror demon and shades. From behind, the terror demon reminded Ava of a stick bug, that is, until it let out a deafening screech sending everyone to their knees in agony. The terror was now looking at its’ newest prey, them. Its face had layers of teeth, like a shark, except the terror’s layers were drooped and disfigured. As if one bite would send you to a nightmarish abyss. It had about seven lifeless, black eyes on its forehead, yet Ava could somehow tell it was looking straight at her.

The ground around the terror began to vibrate with green pulses and suddenly it disappeared into the earth. Her eyes widened as she realized what would come next.

_NO!_

A force from under Ava’s feet launched her into the air. She felt like she was flying, that’s how long it took her to hit the ground. But when she did, the wind was completely knocked from her lungs.

Similar to before, she felt an energy building up inside of her. Her staff was out of reach so she allowed the power to flow out of her fingertips. Blue and green lightning were exerted from her body sending the terrifying demon back to the fade. The outlander clutched her chest. She could have sworn she was having a heart attack.

Ava threw her left hand toward the rift while still on the ground, and sealed it for good.

Solas helped her to her feet. “Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s hope it works on the big one!” Varric chimed in.

Cassandra helped the missing lieutenant to her feet.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer,” she said gratefully.

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” The seeker pointed out Ava to the lieutenant.

The lieutenant turned her gaze to the outlander. Ava could barely make out her eyes. The helmet protecting her head had an attachment that extended to the lieutenant’s nose.

“The prisoner? Then you…?”

Ava smiled and gave a sheepish wave. “Ahhh, yes… Yes, I did! Well, I mean… I suggested it. That’s all!”

“Then you have my sincere gratitude,” the lieutenant said as she put a fist across her chest in gesture.

“We have cleared the mountain pass behind us. It should be safe to return. Go, while you still can.” Cassandra commanded.

As the lieutenant and her soldiers headed toward the mountain pass, Ava looked up at the sky. The Breach was almost right above them, which meant they were very close to the Conclave. She could feel a vibration, a pulling towards where the final rift awaited. A feeling of nervousness began to creep its way into her.

_If this is all real, I could actually die. What about my family? My parents… Will they look for me until they are old and grey? And Harper…_

Ava could picture it now, her little sister staying up at night sitting on her windowsill, crying for her best friend to return. Her parents clutching onto the other, reassuring each other that it wasn’t their fault that she ran away that fateful night.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Ava whispered to herself as she tried to hold the tears back. She clutched her left fist to her heart, and forced her sadness into motivation. Her negative thoughts abruptly turned into frustration. Ava was upset at herself for abandoning her family, she was pissed at Solas for giving up his orb, and last but certainly not least, she was livid with Corypheus for putting a hole in the fucking sky.

“Let’s do this,” she declared to her companions as she marched towards the Conclave, both fists clenched at her sides in anger.

“What pissed you off?” Varric amusingly asked as the companions tried to catch up with her.

“The asshole that did this,” she pointed to the Breach with her left hand, both illuminating the same green color.

“Fair enough!”

They climbed down a couple flights of ladders, Ava’s grip almost failed her twice due to her lack of extensive fitness prior to today. Running, fighting, and physically having the life drained out of her by the anchor was really taking a toll on her body.

_If closing the Breach doesn’t knock me out, I’m probably going to faint due to pure exhaustion._

As they neared the entrance to the Temple of Sacred Ashes they began to see more random fires that were ignited, and mountainous piles of rubble were scattered everywhere. Ava could only imagine how beautiful this place must have been. Stone pillars stories high, stain-glass windows that stretched to the ceilings, songs of Chantry members that echoed of the walls in beautiful harmony.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas said mournfully.

“What’s left of it.” The dwarf added with great sorrow.

The four made their way down the crumbled stairs of the temple. Ava froze, and her team immediately did the same. No one said anything.

The open area of debris in front of them was scattered with burning corpses.

Ava had seen dead bodies, and even dissected a cadaver, but this was nothing close to her scientific experiences. The seeker was the first to move, and she placed her hand on Ava’s shoulder to help her continue walking, but Ava couldn’t move.

_I should have never left home._

The smell of burnt flesh was almost impossible to describe. An aroma that will never leave Ava, ever. As she covered her face with her sweater in attempt to block out the smell, she looked at the catastrophe that surrounded her. Each body looked as though it was writhing in agony. Each face looked as though it was screaming out in terror. She wiped tears from her eyes with the cream sweater that covered her nose.

A hand gently touched her back and Solas’s voice followed. “I understand that you are not from here, and this may be challenging for you to take in, but heed my word: you can stop this tragedy, this suffering from happening to more people.”

Ava turned her tear-stained face to meet his, her glare discrepant.

_But YOU caused this._

She let the sweater drop down to her neck once again as she turned her attention from Solas to Cassandra. “These people died in fear.” Ava pointed out to the seeker as they trudged on. They moved slowly to avoid making physical contact with any of the dead. There were some skeletons, but the majority had charred skin and muscle still clinging to their bones.

“Yes,” the seeker said as she tried to compose herself. She stopped at the top of the staircase to allow Ava the lead.

They ascended the stair case, and as Ava rounded the corner, she tried her best not to look at the corpses that were ignited around her.

_I think I’m gonna vomit._

Her face turned green, but not from her queasiness. The rift in front of her, or rather above her, was huge. Comparable to a school bus in length. There was a giant stream of green energy seeping its way from the massive rift into, what was literally, a hole in the sky. There was no sky, no sun, and no clouds behind this hole. Just a purely black, empty abyss, which led to the Fade.

She must have been staring at it for a while because she didn’t even notice Leliana and her scouts had arrived. The spy master and seeker began strategizing, and Ava turned her gaze to Solas, who was standing to her left. The elf’s focus was on the Breach, but he turned his head as he felt her gaze. There were too many emotions and no words that would do them justice. Ava knew what had to be done, as did Solas.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Cassandra interrupted the silent conversation between the two.

She had no choice. Ava had to push her fear and sadness aside, and trade her doubt with courage.

Ava approached Cassandra and put her right hand on the seeker’s shoulder. “A wise man once said: ‘We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy’. It seems as though it is my time to choose.”

“I can’t tell if you’re a genius or completely insane,” Varric shouted at Ava as she swiftly made her way toward the Breach.

“I think you’ll find that there’s no difference between the two,” she shouted back.

A deep voice boomed throughout the temple. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”

_Corypheus._

The familiar voices of the ancient magistar and the Divine echoed off the stone. Ava could barely focus on their conversation, as all she could hear was her own heartbeat ringing in her ears. As they passed some red lyrium, Ava felt sick. She could sense that it was alive. The companions began discussing its presence at the temple but all Ava wanted to do was get as far away from it as possible, so she picked up her pace.

She jumped off of a ledge that led to the rift. Somehow, she was able to land steadily on her feet.

_Must be the adrenaline._

Leliana’s scouts had already found their way down and were waiting for their next command. Soon after many of them had gathered around the rift, the anchor flared up. Ava ignored it as the Divine’s voice emanated from the rift and screamed for help. “Someone help me!”

“What’s going on here?” Ava’s voice was quick to follow. It was almost as if someone was playing a recording.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra was interrupted as the rift began to change and show what had really happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes before the explosion. There was a disfigured depiction of Corypheus who was torturing and holding the Divine captive with magic that looked to have a red tint to it. The depiction then showed a young elf, identical to Ava entering the room.

“What’s going on here?” The memory of Ava asked.

The memory of the Justinia yelled out, “Run while you can! Warn them!”

“We have an intruder,” Corypheus stated, “kill her, now.”

The memory stopped before more was revealed and the rift was back to the way it was before.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra spat questions at Ava.

“I’m honestly not sure what happened!” Ava tried to remember what happened after the eluvian in the mountains sucked her in. But she couldn’t recall anything.

_Hmmm maybe it’s a glitch. Maybe I’m the glitch._

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas spoke while clutching his staff. Cassandra basically ran to him as she searched for any answers possible. He continued, “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons. Stand ready!” The seeker yelled to the soldiers surrounding the temple.

Everyone began readying themselves. The sounds of swords unsheathing and bowstrings drawing filled the air. Ava knew that it was time to open the rift.

_The game would be auto saving right about now…_

She joked to herself in attempt to ease her nervousness. Death was not something she had ever faced before today…

The outlander stretched her left hand toward the massive rift, and it responded. It pulled her closer, like a magnet, but she held her ground. A small explosion shot out a ray of green light not too far from where they were standing. The rift produced a pride demon. Ava gulped as she took in the sight. It was at least twelve feet tall, its arm muscles alone were the size of three Avas, and its skin was so tough, it acted as armor. Lightning radiated around the beast as it roared and flexed.

As everyone began attacking the demon at once, it did not attack back. Instead it charged an electrical current and sent shock waves hurling at the soldiers nearby. The monster began walking in the opposite direction as Ava. She saw her opportunity, and she took it. She held her hand up to the rift once again to disrupt it, and to weaken the pride demon.

A shock was sent from the rift and to the demon.

_It worked!_

The soldiers and companions realized that Ava had weakened the beast, and that they were actually generating blows to the enormous beast.

Momentarily, the demon regained its power and started observing the fighting ground.

_What is it looking for?_

The demon’s gaze latched onto Ava and her mark.

“Oh fuck.”

It stood again and made its way toward her.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Ava shouted as she ran in the away from the approaching giant. “I’m not a high enough level for this!”

She didn’t know what to do, and frankly, neither did anyone else. She had to hide somewhere or she was dead. This wasn’t like the game where you get a health bar and it can regenerate. Ava dropped her staff and managed to quickly climb a part of a broken staircase and hide behind a wall. She was panting now. Frightened that the demon would continue to follow her. She frantically looked around; there was a dead soldier a few feet away with a sword in hand.

_I have an idea._

Ava scrambled for the sword and clutched it to her chest with both hands on the grip. She peaked around the broken stone wall. The demon had lost interest in her and was now fighting the others again. She looked at the demon in the distance. There was a balcony near it, if she could get the demon to move a little closer to the structure, she could finish it.

“Leliana!” Ava frantically yelled as she tried not to attract any unwanted attention. “Do you think you can get that pride demon to the balcony on its right?”

From the ground the nightingale answered, “Yes. But make it quick.”

The outlander put the sword through her belt loop on her left hip and began to scale the rubble. If there was one thing Ava was good at, it was climbing. She made her way around the destroyed temple, and as she neared the balcony she hid behind a piece of wall next to it. Ava took the sword out of her belt and readied it.

_Time to nut-up or shut-up I guess._

She could hear the nightmare’s growl grow closer and closer. Then she heard Leliana shout, “NOW!”

Ava darted out from the corner, jumped off the balcony, and stabbed the pride demon clear through the head. It began to reach for her, as she was seated on its pointy shoulders now. She reached the anchor towards the rift to finish the demon. It began to evaporate back into the Breach and Ava began to hurtle to the ground. The impact left her breathless and in excruciating pain. The outlander started to fade in and out of consciousness, it was hard to keep her eyes open. With one final effort she threw her left hand at the Breach. It was finally sealed.

_Time to go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! We are both so thankful that you enjoy our fic, and we hope 2017 treats you well <3


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava awakens in an unsettling reality.

Ava knew exactly where she was before even opening her eyes. The familiar smell of pinewood and cinnamon wafted to her nose, flooding her mind with the memory of all those early mornings spent in the living room. The feeling of comfort and familiarity. Of home.

It always gave her a sense of belonging. Home made her happy in a way few other things could. Now, lying on the couch with her eyes still closed, she took it all in, but somehow she didn't feel like she had expected. She didn’t feel _right_. Ava had thought relief would wash over her. Relief over the fact that, despite the surreal reality of her dream, that it had been just that, a dream. But what Ava felt wasn't relief or even comfort, on any level. 

What she felt was different.

It was a strange, twisted feeling of emptiness. Like she had left a part of herself behind. Like this was a facade, a lie. Like this wasn't were she truly belonged. 

In the darkness of her eyelids, she allowed herself to be honest.

She wanted to go back. As frightening and downright traumatizing as the experience had been, she couldn't help but long for it. For the people she knew and yet didn't. For the wonder and danger of the world she had only thus seen through a screen.

For adventure.

She didn't open her eyes for a while. Simply enjoying the memories that flooded her mind. It had been so vivid, so incredibly real.

Cassandra's threats that had sent her heart racing, Varric's mirth that was so incredibly infectious, and Solas’s laugh, which almost had her giggling like a love-struck pre-teen...

Ava indirectly noticed someone moving closer, but didn't want to open her eyes yet. She didn’t want to let go of her alternate reality.

But her mother's voice snapped her back into the present reality faster than a dying controller.

"Sweetie, are you awake?" A warm hand reached out and lovingly caressed her messy head of auburn hair. Ava flinched slightly but then leaned into her mother's touch.

"Honey, are you crying?" She asked concerned. Somehow, Ava hadn’t noticed the wet streaks running down her cheeks.

Another hand joined the first, and soon Ava's face was hugged by a tangle of fingers. "Everything is all right now. You're okay, you're safe."

_Safe_

The word echoed in Ava's mind. That's what she always chose wasn't? No risk, just the safe comfort of mediocrity. 

"I made you breakfast." Her mother continued "It's your favorite, pancakes with strawberry jam."

Ava opened her eyes, blinking away the tears and sleep. She smiled at her mother and then her gaze fell upon the familiar flower patterned tray, with a snow white plate and a cup she had made when she was five. She barely noticed the food.

"Thanks mom but I don't think I can eat right now."

A shimmer of worry flashed over her mother's face. 

"At least drink your hot chocolate," she pleaded. "After all, it was freezing yesterday. And although Harper wrapped you in a cocoon of blankets, I think warming yourself from the inside is a good idea."

Ava looked down at herself and smiled at the heap of blankets. She noticed Birdy, Harper’s favorite bright yellow blanket, had a stitched insignia near the edge of the fabric. There had been a time when she could not sleep without it. How much her little sister had grown...

Ava shifted up and took a sip of coco.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against the cup.

"You should be. I mean really, what were you thinking?" Her mother's words were harsh but her tone is gentle and soothing.

_She seems more concerned than mad… I hope._

"I don't know," she evaded. Her mother’s brow began to raise in debate as she continued. "It all just got too much. I ... I just had to clear my head."

Her mother's lips pursed.

"So you just _had_ to leave." Her words were heavy with unsaid implications.

Ava swallowed.

"Yes."

"So, what you’re telling me is that you actually want to leave, is that it?" Her voice started to waver. "Has money has become more important to you than your own family?"

"Mom that's not true! You know that's not true!"

"Don't lie to me Ava!" Her mother's hands started to twitch. "Don't you dare lie to me! We have raised you better than this!" She let out a huff of air. “At least I thought we had."

Ava's heart twisted. She saw the disappointment, the raw hurt in her mother's eyes. She would give anything to not see her like that. She would sacrifice everything, even her own happiness. Which was ultimately what she was about to do, wasn't it?

"Mom if it means that much to you I'll stay." She could end it there, just close her mouth and smile. Be the good little girl she had always been. But it flowed out of her like a fast, crumbling waterfall of words. "But if I’m being honest with you, it's not what I want."

There was a moment of silence in which she met her mother's stare. Her glare practically burrowed right into Ava's soul. It was deeply unsettling. Ava's heart started to pound in her ears. For the first time she could remember, she was frightened of her mother.

"So you really are abandoning your family?" Her mother screeched.

"Mom, that's not fair! I..."

A small voice interrupted from across the room. Harper was standing at the door with a look of devastation on her face.

"You're leaving? Why? Where are you going?"

She turned just in time to catch a glimpse of her younger sister's face, before it practically slammed into Ava’s stomach. Wrapping her in a hug that felt more like a cobra than a seven-year-old girl.

Ava didn't know how to soothe the look of pure sorrow in her large hazel eyes.

"Harper I..."

"Your sister is abandoning her family."

"Mother"

Harper's little hands clutched even tighter. "Ava don't leave! Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry I'm in your room now, you can have it back! You can have your dolls back too! Just please stay!"

Ava gave Harper the most encouraging smile she could muster and patted her back encouragingly.

"Oh Harper! No, no, no! I'm not leaving because of you! I could never leave you! I'm just moving. It's just... a great opportunity. An adventure!"

Harper seemed to consider that information for a moment. 

"You... you could go in the cellar!" She yelled and started to bounce. "It's practically the jackpot of all treasures! Last month I found a dreamcatcher there!"

"That..." Ava started, but Harper wasn't finished.

"Or we can go into the forest! Like last year!"

Ava smiled at her.

"We can still do that Harp!"

"No but... if you want to move somewhere, can't you just come back here? You can stay in my room! We’ll be roomies again! Or I’ll stay on the couch! Or you can stay on the couch if you like it better. Or..."

Ava wrapped her hands around sister's soft face.

"Harper, sweetie listen. I..."

Harper's eyes started to well. She stepped away. Her soft hands balled into baseball sized fists. And then she started holding her breath.

"No, Harp."

Ava reached out to her, ready to pull her into a hug; but before she could do so, her sister, the sweet, innocent little girl, the most important person in her life, simply shattered into pieces.

Ava's scream tore through the air, the sound laden with despair and agony, and yet it is not enough. Nothing could ever put this feeling justice. She stared wide-eyed at the remains. Chunks of flesh, pieces of her sister littered the floor.

Ava looked at the fleshy heap that laid before her with utter incomprehension.

Her eyes frantically scanned the room, seeing and yet somehow not seeing. Then they froze on a piece with Harper's face, staring back at her with lost eyes, like the broken mask of a porcelain doll. Ava felt as though she was the one being torn apart. 

Her mother threw herself to the ground, crying, desperately trying to fit the pieces together.  The rational part of Ava's brain knew that this was illogical, impossible. And yet it was eclipsed by a much stronger feeling.

Her sister was gone. Her sweet, innocent, kind hearted sister was gone. It made no sense. This wasn't real. This couldn't possibly be real and yet it clawed at her heart with such a force that sucked the breath from her soul.

Her mother had apparently given up piecing her sister together. Now she simply cradled the broken pieces like a baby.

And then, with a loud 'clank', the door slammed open and her father stormed in. He stared around the room his eyes wide with shock, and them they locked with Ava's.

His stare was one with deadly intention.

"What have you done?" he screamed, the vein on his forehead pulsing dangerously.

"I..." Ava screeched, having barely enough air for that "I..."

"What have you done?" he bellowed again and Ava winced. Tears began to flow down her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

_This isn’t my fault! How could this possibly be..._

Her thought was stopped by another pulse of shock. 

Her father's face started to shift. At first Ava thought her eyes were playing tricks, a mirage caused by her unbearable hurt and panic.

But soon it became obvious that it was no hallucination. His face was actually beginning to transform.

His jaw shifted and his body began to twist in ripples, as if starting to boil. Ava recoiled instantly, something bumped into her feet. She couldn’t bear the thought, but she knew it was Harper’s remains. But her mind was alert, focused. Prey trying to escape its’ predator. Somehow her hand instinctively found the knife on her plate. She looked up. Her father was now a distorted version of himself. His arms were now demonically extended to the floor, mouth agape with fangs hanging from his gums. His green eyes that were so much like her own, stared back at her with fiery rage.

"Dad, please!" Her plea hoarse from fear.

She had no time to think. He came at her like a raging beast.

Ava braced herself for the impact. She could hear him scream in agony, as the knife dug into his flesh.

Ava screamed in despair as she snapped awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm maybe there was a reason we didn't hear Ava's thoughts as much in this chapter... :3   
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking around!!! We are forever grateful that you are patient with us, as we have been struggling to update more frequently due to personal reasons. We are still tweaking this chapter a bit, but we thought you deserved an update :)   
> There have also been a few pieces of art done for our lovely Ava on tumblr (the links are below)!!!!
> 
> Art by: @love-in-nature   
> http://love-in-nature.tumblr.com/post/155588790231/todays-art-submission-is-thanks-to-the-awesome  
> http://love-in-nature.tumblr.com/post/155409365511/i-hope-that-ir-atisha-and-journeys-of-an-egghead?is_related_post=1 
> 
> Art by: @hobovampire  
> http://poor-fangarts.tumblr.com/post/156614450353/part-2-of-journeys-of-an-egghead-s-birthday
> 
> We are still fangirling over these pieces!!!! HUGE THANK YOU TO OUR LOVELY ARTIST FRIENDS :3


	7. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is actually awake this time… we swear :)

Ava was in a trance. She did not know how to react. Her body seemed to want several things at once. She wanted to clutch her chest with her hands. To dig her nails into her flesh. To feel that her heart was still beating. To give herself some form of hold, of reassurance. She wanted to hug herself. To squeeze into a tight ball like an infant. So that the unbearable anguish might have no more room. So that the hollow feeling, the hole that was once her heart might simply fold in on itself. She wanted to stand up, to pace, to run. To give all that trembling energy, all that fear somewhere to go, so that she might stop shaking. So that her lungs might work once again. Instead of her having to force air in shallow desperate gasps. 

But most of all, she wanted to cry, to scream, to kick, to simply lash out. When she opened her eyes, all those thoughts disappeared in an instant, driven away by pure shock. Because sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes narrowed and brows raised, was the only person capable of ravaging her emotions even further. Solas.

Something inside Ava broke. This was all so surreal, so impossible. And yet it made more sense in her heart than anything else. A part of her, a part she wanted to push down, was thrilled. But the memories of what had happened killed her joy with swiftness and precision that would rival Leliana's.

Ava had seen the aftermath at the Conclave, and the potent smell of burning flesh remained in her nostrils. It was so much different seeing it all through a screen. In the game, Solas' actions had been easier to understand, easier to forgive. She looked at him now and felt a cold chill mix into her childish excitement. She knew what he had done. She knew why he was here. And she knew that should he find out how she got here and how much she knew of him, he would undoubtedly kill her. Her throat tightened to a knot and Solas expression turned even more anxious. 

"What did you see?" he asked in his silky voice that made the hairs on Ava's neck stand up. She felt a twisted mix of fear and excitement. His voice was calm but there were many implications in the question.

"Well hello to you too," she grumbled.

That snapped him back. For a moment she could see his calm façade shake and when he replied, a small smile graced his lips.

"My apologies, I was to direct, it was inconsiderate. I have been watching over you while you slept. And after seeing you bolt awake ... well, I was curious and concerned about what you had experienced in the Fade. I could not find you, and that is... rare. That mark is unlike anything this age has seen," his eyes flashed to her hand and Ava could imagine what he must feel behind that carefully lain facade. Envy. "But it does not excuse my bluntness.  My apologies."

_Well aren't you one smooth motherfucker?_

Ava smiled. "Apology accepted.  So we're even now, right? You saved my life and got one free pass."

One corner of his lip twitched slightly. "Merely one?"

Ava broke into a smile once again. "Do you need more?"

He gave a light chuckle. "That remains to be seen."

_You may be smooth, but I will be smoother, egghead._

She hummed.

"You might be able to dodge my inquiries, lethallan, but avoiding Sister Nightingale will not be that easy."

"I am not dodging anything!" Ava protested and then her mind made sense of his words. "Wait, Leliana wants to speak to me? Why"

"How did you..."

His words were cut off by the opening door. A young elf with short hair, carrying a wooden crate stumbled in. Ava couldn’t help but smile at the young one's shocked expression. The crate started trembling.

"Oh you ... you're awake!" She proclaimed, almost dropping a small potted plant with strikingly green leaves Ava assumed to be Elfroot.

"You should head to the chapel immediately!" She urged. "The seeker was very insistent! At once, she said."

"We will speak later," Solas promised and in one smooth motion, he sauntered out of the door.

Ava's heart dropped. Her ears started ringing and though she could feel the air streaming into her lungs, she didn't seem to breathe.

"Are you ok?" the elf asked.

Ava closed her eyes.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm great actually! I'm in fucking Thedas. No idea why. No idea how. But I'm here. No idea for how long, but it doesn't matter. Because I know one thing for sure: I'm going to enjoy the shit out of this impossible situation._

She opened her eyes.

"I've never been better!" She smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it felt truly genuine. "Let's go!" Ava proclaimed and marched towards the door.

"I don't think I should ..." she could hear the elf say before she stepped outside and the door swallowed her voice.

Ava had admittedly sometimes wished to be noticed more. But what she had pictured was that her work would get more notoriety, or maybe that certain people would pay more attention to her. Not to be proclaimed the chosen hero of a foreign, fantasy land. 

Alright, who was she kidding, she had fantasized about that too. But actually experiencing it was incredibly eerie. Eyes followed her every step. Some had the inclination to whisper, others proclaimed their opinions openly. Chosen one. Savior. A fraud. A knife ear.

The snow felt heavy around her feet, her steps were hard and slow. The white flakes made it impossible to see far ahead. Impossible to see an edge. Impossible to see an end.

She felt like a caged animal on display, with nowhere to run. So she continued the path past the houses and faithful, up the stairs to the Chantry. She lingered a moment at the giant door, taking in the delicate etchings on the wood, and smiled. To see such detail, to actually touch the door of Haven's Chapel, was exhilarating. Ava took a deep breath. Enjoy this, she told herself, and braced for the wind as she stepped into the cold chapel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very excited to announce that we have a new, joined tumblr for Ava/ Fenjosi! The link is: https://fenjosi.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> We’ll be posting new Chapters of ‘Through the Mirror of Chaos’ there and other interesting things about our Inquisitor like character quizzes, writing prompts, artwork, etc. Our ask box is always open! Check it out if you are interested :3 We are very excited and hope you’ll like it half as much as we do! :)
> 
> As usual, thank you all for your support and interest in our story.


	8. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!! WE HAVE EDITED AND REVAMPED THIS CHAPTER AND IT WILL NOW BE THREE SEPARATE CHAPTERS :)

Light streamed in through the stained glass window. Pews were scattered around to make space. Everyone, chantry member and normal citizen alike, ceased what they were doing and turned their attention to Ava. The silence was defining. Her stomach lurched.

_Seriously. Again, with the staring?_

A sudden burst through the main hallway’s door tore through the silence like a sword through butter.

“Arrest that elf!” Chancellor Roderick’s voice echoed throughout the chapel.

_Hello to you too asshole!_

Two Templars began to approach Ava, their footsteps making a loud metal ‘thud’ each step. She looked passed them and at Cassandra, fully expecting her to interject any second now. But there was nothing. Cassandra looked at her in sorrow as she made her way towards the outlander, who was now being forced into chains once again.

“Wait. What?” Ava yelled.

"You are being taken into custody until travel arrangements can be made to deliver you to Val Royeux. You will face execution.” Roderick said smugly.

All the courage Ava had mustered before entering the chapel died in an instant. Instead, she felt a deep, all-consuming numbness. This couldn’t be happening. It made no sense. She had just finished convincing herself that this was really happening. That she was now actually a part of the game.

_This can’t be real._

Yet, she felt her arms being twisted by rough hands. A shiver went down her spine as the cold metal of the worn cuffs closed in around her wrists.

"Not so fast chancellor," Leliana intervened. "We agreed to an interrogation."  
  
Roderick scoffed and waved his hand.  
  
"What more proof could you possibly need?" He started. “Nobody innocent would possibly cover their tracks this efficiently.”  
  
Leliana rounded on him, calm but firm. "There is much we still do not know. That does not mean that she is guilty. She hasn't had a proper chance to fully speak for herself yet."  
  
"All you will get from this filth is more lies! Andraste would not send an elf in our time of need."

Ava could see Leliana’s calm mask harden at the chancellor’s accusation, but it was Cassandra who interjected first. "And what makes you believe, Chancellor, that you can speak for Andraste?"  
  
Cassandra question halted him for a moment. He froze, staring from Cassandra to Leliana. Not willing, or unable to reply. Then his face twisted into the familiar mask of disgust he wears so often. "Fine. You can have your little interrogation. It will change nothing," he said and with a gesture to the Templars, and started to leave.  
   
The soldiers released their hold on Ava, but not her cuffs.  
  
Roderick turned back for one more comment. "The most holy will receive the justice of her premature slaughter."  
  
Ava shuddered.  
  
"Come with me." Leliana urged and started walking.  
  
Ava followed her like a little lamb, lost in thought and confused.

_How could this be happening? This wasn't how it was supposed to be._

It took all of her willpower to focus on her surroundings, the chandeliers swinging from the ceiling, the little cracks in the stone, the woven tapestries donning the walls. Ava attempted to keep her head in the moment. She struggled to keep that gnawing, sickening feeling at bay. However, she could not stop herself from asking the question which was the root of her nauseating fear. A question in which the only answer could come through experience.

 _What happens if I die here?_  
  
"Just where are we going?" Ava asked in an attempt to distract herself again.  
  
"To get some answers," Leliana said expressionless.  
  
In another show of strength, Ava resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

_Ah how I love philosophical answers that dance around the truth._

It wasn’t long before she got the answer she really wanted. They were going to the cells.

 _Great. Just great._    
  
Leliana gestured to a small wooden stool at the rear of the filthy cell. The seat looked so fragile it threatened to break from the next small breeze that would blow through the cold barred window.

Ava didn’t think about protesting and sat down immediately. It was as uncomfortable as it had looked, but against all laws of physics, remained intact.

Nightingale remained standing, hands crossed in front of her chest.  
  
She looked her directly into her eyes and Ava could understand why people feared her. Her gaze was intense, you could almost see the blood on her hands just by looking into her stare. It was nothing short of terrifying. Ava swallowed but didn’t dare to look away.   
  
"I have to admit,” Leliana started. “This has never happened to me.”  
  
_Oh, I can definitely relate to that._  
  
“I have found no information pertaining to you,” Leliana continued. “None of my sources, not a single one of my contacts, could find anything on you. And we looked. Thoroughly. No witnesses have spotted anyone matching your description nearby. In any village or circle. It is almost like you didn't exist before the conclave. No name. No family. Nothing."

Ava swallowed again. The last sentence had cut her deeper than she’d like to admit.   
  
“You already know what is on the line.” Her eyes traveled to the chains around Ava’s hands. “So,” she continued. “I think your life is incentive enough to tell me about yourself.”  
  
Ava took a moment to clear her throat. “What do you want to know?”  
  
Leliana gave her a surprisingly soft smile. “Let’s start with your name.”  
  
A thousand thoughts ran through Ava’s mind. Was Ava a common name in Thedas? She tried to scan her brain feverishly for any NPC’s with a similar name but could find none. And she couldn’t afford a long pause on such an easy question.

"I'm... Fenjosi,” she said almost instinctively.  
  
"Fenjosi?" Leliana repeated.  
  
"Yes." Ava nodded. “It means ‘runs with wolves’.”

It was the name of her Inquisitor. The one who romanced Solas. Who know might expect her to know the elven language. Shit.  
  
“So you are a Dalish then?” Leliana asked.  
  
“Was,” Ava replied. Couldn’t risk mentioning any Clan that did not know her.  
  
“Which Clan where you born into?”  
  
_Fuck._

She was tempted to say Lavellan, but they would know that she lied. They would all know.   
  
“I don’t… I don’t know.”  
  
“You don’t know?” Leliana’s asked dubiously.   
  
“I… I grew up with a human mother.” Ava started, not sure where she was going with it. “She wasn’t my birth mother, of course, because half elves look like humans. And I look like an elf. Because I am an elf.”  
  
At this point she had to tear her eyes from Leliana’s confused expression.  
  
“Anyway,” Ava continued. “I grew up with my mother. My adoptive mother that is. In the woods.”  
  
“So it was just the two of you? Alone. In the woods?” Leliana inquired.  
  
Ava’s heart hammered in her ears.   
  
“My mother was… strange.”  
  
“Strange?”  
  
“Yes. It’s hard to explain, but she was scared of everyone and everything. She always said that she was the only one I could ever trust. Said that we could only ever need each other.” 

 _Did I just describe the plot of Tangled?..._    
  
“I see,” Leliana replied and Ava met her eyes again. "Now, I have only one more question.”  
  
Ava nodded eagerly.  
  
“Do you honestly think I believe anything you just told me?"

The spymaster abruptly paced towards the cell door and slammed it behind her.

“I will give you some time to… ponder the truth.” Leliana chose her words precisely. “I will be back, and next time will not be nearly as pleasant. I promise.” She turned and vanished down the jail corridor.

 _Well this is not going as planned_ …

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

_I need to work on my alibi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus. Devan was a tad busy graduating from college. Soooo rude, right? There are two of us, but this story and character are completely a team effort. So, if one of us is on a hiatus, we both are. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE: we are now both totally on board and ready to go. LET’S DO THIS!!!!
> 
> Recently, we have edited and vamped up chapter 8. With this editing we were actually able to create 3 chapters out of our original chapter 8, and we’re really excited to share it with you all! Chapters to follow will be posted on a weekly basis (we will keep you updated on tumblr with specifics).
> 
> We are very excited to continue our story and we are so glad that you have stuck around! We hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as we do :3
> 
> Also, we've become strangely, yet extremely attached to Stephan the Templar, so you'll see him more in the future :3 (you don't know much about him now, but you will my darlings. You will. :) )
> 
> Remember to check out our tumblr for more content, asks, prompts, etc. https://fenjosi.tumblr.com/


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to free Ava from imprisonment in Haven, but not everything goes according to plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, we edited and added more to chapter 8. It is now split up into three new chapters (8,9,10)! If you haven't read the new version of chapter 8, we suggest you do so before moving on!

“I trust her as much as the next guy, but nightingale, we need her to save the world. If she is willing to help us, I don’t care about her past.” Varric stated in a quiet tone.

There was a pause. The crackling of the quaint fire filled the room as snow fell silently outside the solitary window. The modest shack filled with more people than it had ever encountered before.

Leliana let out a defeated sigh as she placed two fingers on her temple in attempt to concentrate. “I know, but what if she escapes after we release her?”

Solas chimed in as he gazed out the window. “As a spy ‘master’ I’m sure you can handle any attempt the prisoner may have to escape.” He paused briefly to turn towards the others and then continued, “I agree with Master Tethras. We need her to seal the remaining rifts and ultimately seal the Breach to save Thedas.”

“Are you saying you trust her Solas?” Cassandra questioned.

“I am saying nothing of the sort. I am, however, saying that we currently need to look at the bigger picture. The world is in danger. She is the key to our salvation. We need her alive and not kept in captivity.”

The room once again filled with silence. They all knew Varric and Solas were right. The only conflict, trust, could be pushed aside for the moment. They needed the prisoner to save the world. End of story.

“Do we all agree then? We need to set the prisoner free, and get her far away from Roderick.” Cassandra asked the group.

Leliana, now standing more confidently, answered, “Yes, we must free the prisoner. I will ensure that she does not attempt to flee, and she will be interrogated thoroughly as soon as we get the chance.”

All around the room the companions nodded in agreement.

“Now the question is, how are we going to break her out of prison?” Varric asked.

“Leave that part to me.” Leliana said before she headed toward the door and let it close behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

­­­

The hours passed by agonizingly slow. Ava had already reflected on her testimony at least three times, planned a way to break out of the cell at least a dozen times, and thought of at least five different ways she could destroy the hideous beige outfit that clung to her body.

“So what’s your name?” Ava questioned the Templar stationed just outside of her cell.

Silence filled the air.

The Templar did not move an inch as he kept his back to the imprisoned Herald.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, “Not the talking type I guess. I’ll call you Stephan then! So Stephan, how does one become an almighty Templar? Oh, do you know Cullen?” Ava continued to rattle on as the Templar remained quiet. “Buff guy. Curly hair. Lion helmet.”

“We were instructed not to talk with the elf prisoner.” The Templar flatly replied.

“Ah. I see,” Ava said, not convinced, “and who told you that?” She made her way to the cell door and rested her forearms casually on the rusty bars.

The Templar unsheathed his sword and moved to square up with the elf. “Step away from the cell!” He commanded as he stared at the glowing mark on her hand, sword pointed at her heart.

“Woah, woah, woah.” She put her hands in the air as if surrendering, and took a step back. “Stepping away. Look.” Ava noticed his eyes were still locked on the anchor, so she slowly hid it behind her back. “Really, I’m sorry! I am not going to hurt you, especially not with that.” She gestured to her left hand.

He slowly lowered his sword, and his gaze softened as he looked away from the anchor and to her face.

Ava gave a faint smile. “Thank you Stephan. I know you are just doing your job.”

She continued to retreat slowly, until she bumped into something.

His eyes widened in shock.

_What the…?_

Suddenly, there was a sturdy arm that wrapped around the imprisoned Herald, and she could feel the cold metal pressed against her throat.

A familiar voice came from the mass behind her. “I have decided to take matters into my own hands. The prisoner dies. Now.”

_Leliana?_

“Wait! No!” Ava’s voice rang through the cell, a strangled plea.

Leliana shifted as the hand free of the dagger wrapped itself around her neck instead, the dagger now poked at Ava’s lower torso.

Lady Nightingale continued, “If you try to stop me, I will kill you as well.”

The Templar stood speechless, and eventually nodded in agreement.

“Open the cell!” Leliana shouted at him.

“Don’t do it Stephan. Help… Me…” The Herald croaked.

Ava could feel herself begin to slip from consciousness, as Leliana had her in a sleeper’s hold.

_You fall asleep, and you won’t wake up! Do NOT fall asleep! Stay awake Ava! Stay awake! I… can’t…_

The cell was promptly opened by the Templar, and Leliana carefully dragged Ava through the opening.

Ava was determined to stay awake. That is, until she felt a sharp jab to the gut, and the cool metal sunk through her skin.

Her eyes widened as pain and unconsciousness spread throughout her body. The last thing she remembered was the pure awe and panic on the Templar’s face as the dagger penetrated her skin.

_Stay. Awake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and support! We will be updating again next week :) We will also be a lot more active on our new tumblr! Feel free to check it out and ask us anything!!! https://fenjosi.tumblr.com/


	10. Runaway

The hours passed by agonizingly slow. Ava had already reflected on her testimony at least three times, planned a way to break out of the cell at least a dozen times, and thought of at least five different ways she could destroy the hideous beige outfit that clung to her body.

“So what’s your name?” Ava questioned the Templar stationed just outside of her cell.

Silence filled the air.

The Templar did not move an inch as he kept his back to the imprisoned Herald.

“Hmmm,” she hummed, “Not the talking type I guess. I’ll call you Stephan then! So Stephan, how does one become an almighty Templar? Oh, do you know Cullen?” Ava continued to rattle on as the Templar remained quiet. “Buff guy. Curly hair. Lion helmet.”

“We were instructed not to talk with the elf prisoner.” The Templar flatly replied.

“Ah. I see,” Ava said, not convinced, “and who told you that?” She made her way to the cell door and rested her forearms casually on the rusty bars.

The Templar unsheathed his sword and moved to square up with the elf. “Step away from the cell!” He commanded as he stared at the glowing mark on her hand, sword pointed at her heart.

“Woah, woah, woah.” She put her hands in the air as if surrendering, and took a step back. “Stepping away. Look.” Ava noticed his eyes were still locked on the anchor, so she slowly hid it behind her back. “Really, I’m sorry! I am not going to hurt you, especially not with that.” She gestured to her left hand.

He slowly lowered his sword, and his gaze softened as he looked away from the anchor and to her face.

Ava gave a faint smile. “Thank you Stephan. I know you are just doing your job.”

She continued to retreat slowly, until she bumped into something.

His eyes widened in shock.

_What the…?_

Suddenly, there was a sturdy arm that wrapped around the imprisoned Herald, and she could feel the cold metal pressed against her throat.

A familiar voice came from the mass behind her. “I have decided to take matters into my own hands. The prisoner dies. Now.”

_Leliana?_

“Wait! No!” Ava’s voice rang through the cell, a strangled plea.

Leliana shifted as the hand free of the dagger wrapped itself around her neck instead, the dagger now poked at Ava’s lower torso.

Lady Nightingale continued, “If you try to stop me, I will kill you as well.”

The Templar stood speechless, and eventually nodded in agreement.

“Open the cell!” Leliana shouted at him.

“Don’t do it Stephan. Help… Me…” The Herald croaked.

Ava could feel herself begin to slip from consciousness, as Leliana had her in a sleeper’s hold.

_You fall asleep, and you won’t wake up! Do NOT fall asleep! Stay awake Ava! Stay awake! I… can’t…_

The cell was promptly opened by the Templar, and Leliana carefully dragged Ava through the opening.

Ava was determined to stay awake. That is, until she felt a sharp jab to the gut, and the cool metal sunk through her skin.

Her eyes widened as pain and unconsciousness spread throughout her body. The last thing she remembered was the pure awe and panic on the Templar’s face as the dagger penetrated her skin.

_Stay. Awake._

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you have to stab her?” Varric’s panicked voiced asked in a hushed tone.

“Yes. Now the Templar believes she is dead, and that will buy us more time than if I had just kidnapped her.” Leliana whispered back angrily.

“At least the spymaster has stabbed her somewhere that can be easily healed.” Solas’s voice quietly chimed in as sparks of green magic danced around the stab wound to heal it.

Footsteps crunched closer to where Solas was working. “Is there any way we can speed this process up? We need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Cassandra whispered, rushed and impatient.

“Yes, because the process of healing one’s fatal wounds with advanced magic should be rushed.” Solas hissed back.

Ava’s eyes drowsily blinked open. Her heart began racing.

“Where am I?” The outlander asked, Solas still bent over her, examining her wound still.

“You are in the woods by Haven. We are rescuing you.” Cassandra explained as she continued the hushed tone.

“Oh, fuck,” she sighed in relief, “Thank you baby Jesus.” Ava put her hand on her racing heart. “I thought I was dead.”

“And you think the first thing you would see when you’re in heaven is Chuckles’ shiny head?” Varric tried to hold back a laugh, as Solas shot him a glare.

“I could think of worse things to wake up to.” Ava smirked.

Solas got to his feet and held a hand down to Ava. “Flattering, but we really must be going now.” He helped the prisoner to her feet and made sure she was steady.

“Yes, I have bought you some time, but not much. You must head to the Hinterlands immediately. I will warn Mother Giselle that you are on your way, and that we are in need of assistance.” Leliana explained the plan to Ava.

Cassandra stepped forward to talk, and Ava redirected her attention. “She is the only one who can talk some sense into the Chantry, or rather, Chancellor Roderick and his posse.”

“Right. Okay. We should get going then.” Ava said with all the confidence she could muster up.

“You’ll be needing this.” Leliana ducked behind a tree and handed her a backpack, along with supplies, armor, and a staff.

“Oh, yes.” She took the items with hesitation. “And, thank you Leliana. You know, for not actually killing me.” A weak smile spread across her face.

“We will talk when you return.”

_Yay... Another interrogation._

Ava nodded in confirmation.

Cassandra turned and swiftly began to lead the group away from Haven.

They were finally making their way to the Hinterlands. A thought crossed Ava’s mind as they traveled quickly through the forested mountainside in silence. “So, about the bears… Just how big are they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for tagging along and being such lovely people! We are very excited to be done with the introduction portion of Ava's story, and to move things along so we can get to more interesting developments!
> 
> We would love your support on Tumblr as well!!!! - https://fenjosi.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> <3


	11. Caught by Surprise

Ava was in good shape. She exercised frequently. Loved to hike. Her father used to say that she was climbing before she could even stand. But even all her training was not enough to prepare her for this journey. At first it was exhilarating. The pain in her side was there of course, but it was bearable. Far in the back of her mind as adrenaline flooded her entire body. She was able to concentrate, to focus on the scenery. The snow glistened like morning due in the sun and the trees reached above her like a protective shield. It was so beautiful, so serene, it was hard to feel scared. Especially with Varric's playful comments and Cassandras annoyed, but hilarious reactions to them. Solas’ hand pressed so firmly against her, steadying, almost holding her didn't exactly hurt her sense of false security either. He did not remove it, even as she assured him that she could walk on her own.

Ava knew why he was so protective. She had the anchor, the key to his salvation. Without her, the world might be swallowed completely by his mistake.

She knew that was all he saw in her. He didn't really care about her. And why should he? He didn't even know her. Probably thought of her as an empty shell. The pale imitation of his people, but she couldn't help it. She knew him. She cared about him. And damn it, in those fleeting moments that their eyes met, she could feel her heart dance. Funny wasn't it? How she could care so much about a character from a game who thought of her as fake. Soulless. She banished the thought and concentrated on the way ahead. And a dusk turned to dawn every step became a battle. 

"Look I hate to be the one asking this. But... can we rest?" Ava asked, her feet shaking under her.

"Not yet," Cassandra said simply.

"Alright. Just asking." Ava forced a chuckle.

Solas looked at her, alarmed. "Are you..." he started, but Ava cut him off.

"I'm fine if you guys are. I can keep on..." she fell silent at Solas’ expression. 

He held a hand up and turned his head as though to listen. "I was unfocused," he said, as if talking to himself. "My apologies, I should have realized it earlier. The Fade is..."

A loud crackle tore through his sentence. And then the anchor flared.

Ava screamed. More in surprise than fear or hurt. It was as though one piece the sky was folding in on itself. A flash of green light forced her to shut her eyes for a moment. And when she blinked back, her stomach clenched.

A rift.  
Everything happened at once. Solas let go, fade stepped in front of her, shielding her. His backpack was in the snow, his staff in his hands. Without saying a word, he began to fire. His companions were not so quiet, Varric cursed as he holstered his crossbow, landing his first shot right in the eye of a rage demon.

Cassandra charged. There was no hesitation. Only a loud, furious, roar.

She slammed her shield against the creature, which flinched with a bone chilling shriek. Then she rammed her sword in one smooth motion into the glowing flesh.

Another scream.

Ava just stood there, frozen. And stared at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Then a deep voice penetrated her mind. "Take your staff!" Solas huffed between breaths, "But use it only use if you must. You need your strength. We need it."

Ava's heart threatened to burst out of her chest. She swung her backpack from her shoulders and grabbed her staff. The metal was cold to the touch. It felt foreign, almost comical, but also strangely empowering.

She wanted to use it, but at the same time she wished she wouldn't have to.

The choice was soon made for her as the ground beneath her started shaking. She lunged back. She could see Solas turn but the tremors threw him forward. Ava was abruptly knocked down. It all happened in an instant but she experienced it as though it was in slow motion.

First she felt clawed hands wrap themselves around her arms. She looked at the creature’s face, its eyes hollow, fangs bared. Wanted to scream. But before any sound could escape her lips, the air left her lungs. She was crushed against the cold snow laden ground. Her arms bogged down, but her right hand still clutched her staff. By instinct, miracle, or a strange combination of the two, it was aiming at its head. She closed her eyes, and focused.  She could feel her arms tingling, a charge rushed through her. With all her might she focused it, directed it into the staff, and then let go.

A groan of pain.

She could hear it crackling, as the burning smell seeped into her nostrils. She opened her eyes and rolled just as the creature lashed out at her. She felt a strange wetness on her cheek and thought it was snow at first, but then the pain set in. She gritted her teeth and aimed again at the demon, but an icicle had already pierced its heart. Then, with a deafening scream, it vanished.

"Damn it Solas, don't steal my kills!" she screamed, actually upset. 

What a ridiculous thing to be angry about. This was not a game. And yet, she could not deny that when she fought, with magic, actual magic, it felt like one. Like the best game ever created.

"Seal it! Now!" Solas shouted back.

"Oh, right!" Ava stretcher her shaking hand towards the rift, and let the energy flow into her.

It was still such a surreal feeling, a bit like electricity running through her palm, into her veins, but without any pain. She could feel herself start to shake. She wanted nothing more than to put her hand down, to just relax. To slip from consciousness. But just before she thought she could no longer hold on, it intensified. With a blast of force, it unraveled.

"Can I catch a break for like, one day?" she asked, laying in the snow, trying to calm her breath.

"That's what I've been asking myself for years," Varric chimed in, collecting the arrows that were still usable.

"We have certainly earned it," Solas started. "But I am afraid that it is a luxury we cannot afford," he said and reached out.

Ava took his hand and grudgingly got on her feet.

"May I?" he asked, his fingers hovering above her cheek.

Ava simply nodded. Solas placed his hand carefully on her cut. It burns at first but Ava doesn't flinch. And soon his fingers feel cool, soothing as her flesh mends under his touch. Her eyes meet his for a moment and he gives her a soft smile. It sends goosebumps running through her. Actual freaking goosebumps. It was stupid and nice and annoying.  Damn it hormones, keep it together. There were too many reasons she should not fall for him. For one he was planning on destroying Thedas. Also he was thousands of years older than her. But here, standing in the snow, with his arm once again wrapped around her waist, she couldn't seem to care.   Oh how much fucking trouble this is going to get me in?

Cassandra started marching again. "Let's continue. We are almost there.".

Ava took a deep, steadying breath, and marched on.


	12. Déjà Vu

“Almost there.” The memory of Cassandra’s voice echoed in her head.

_“Almost there” my ass._

It had taken them days to travel secretively through the wooded area of the mountains and to the Hinterlands. They rarely stopped to rest, and did not sleep much when nighttime arrived. When the sun ducked behind the shortest peaks of the mountain, they simply continued to tread forward, weaving through the forest of giant evergreens in the darkness. It smelled like home. Ava appreciated that, but she was so far away from home, the thought made her stomach curl. She couldn’t stop pondering how she would return home, where the Eluvian that brought her here is located, and if she could even survive long enough to find a way home.

Of course she was super pumped to be in Thedas. How incredible was it that she was in her favorite video game? People would kill for this opportunity, but there was something… off about this little adventure she was on. Nothing was going according to the game, she had already been stabbed once, and the anchor felt strange. She felt strange. She could feel the anchor pulsing through her body, like blood flowing through her veins. She could sense when things were nearby even if they were not tied to the anchor or fade. She felt every organism around her as if she was a part of her surroundings. It was like she could feel the life force of everything around her. Sometimes this sense would compel her to make physical contact with things around her. She often compulsively touched plants, trees, and the ground around her when the others weren’t looking.

At times, Ava even felt as though she was not actually present, it was a reoccurring sense of déjà vu. Solas would occasionally have to snap her out of a staring trance, which he would follow up with a million questions about what was happening while she was in the trance. “I don’t know. Nothing?” She’d always say. It was true. She didn’t feel or see anything out of the ordinary when she began to stare off into space. “I’m sorry.” She’d always end with.

The dreams she was having didn’t help matters. Ava continued to enter the fade almost immediately when her head hit the ground to rest, every time. She didn’t know how to control it, or the nightmares. They had ranged from her falling into utter darkness, her family turning into monsters and attempting to devour her, or her companions turning on each other and killing her. The dreams always seemed normal, at least they started off that way. Slowly, they morphed into something horrific created by the fade. She longed to experience what Solas had when he entered the fade. The way he described it during her Dragon Age: Inquisition playthroughs sounded incredible, even euphoric. Somehow, she managed to successfully keep her fade experience a secret from Solas, although she was almost certain he still searched for her each time they rested. He always had a quizzical expression on his face when they woke to continue their travels.

She felt like Harry Potter when he finds out he’s a parseltongue and realizes it’s an unusual talent for a wizard, but unlike Harry, she immediately knew what she felt was not normal. Ava knew for a fact that mages of Thedas are not supposed to feel as she did or walk through the fade as she had been. Something was not right. There was no denying.

Cassandra halted which tore Ava from her thoughts. Confused, Ava patiently waited for Cassandra’s instruction. This was a rare moment indeed. The Seeker had allowed them to take another short break, mainly due to the fact that they needed to scout out the path ahead.

“Do you mind?” Cassandra sympathetically asked Varric.

The rogue let out a soft sigh. Not out of frustration, but of exhaustion. Varric began to make his way ahead of the group.

They often did this to prevent any unintentional brawls with animals, bandits, or even rifts. There was no need to seek out more fights than absolutely necessary at this point. Ava’s health was still not the best, and they were all reaching their limit when it came to stamina and endurance.

Luckily, Solas’ healing magic was effective, and with each passing day, Ava regained more and more strength. Although, that didn’t stop her from collapsing at the base of a tree as everyone but Varric, began to rest.

Directly across from her, a few yards away, Solas looked at her with a hint of concern. Ava immediately dismissed the look, as she was frankly getting tired of seeing it. She was not some porcelain doll that was about to shatter if touched. She understood how important the anchor was as well as its wielder, but she was not weak, and didn’t want to be thought of as such.

Ava leaned forward to take off her pack, as it was lodged between her and the tree. It was a simple pack made of a light brown leather of some sort. Two small pockets accompanied the main compartment on the front, each adorned with a decorative floral pattern etched into the leather.  As she yanked it forward the main clasp came undone, revealing what it contained.

“No fucking way.” Ava whispered to herself.

_Why didn’t I look in this pack sooner?_

Staring back at Ava was armor. Nothing too flashy, but protective and sturdy.

She pulled out a heavy leather, light brown vest, ornamented with shiny silver buttons down the left side. Underneath the vest laid a large belt with a knife, some sort of book, storage pockets, and what she assumed to be a vial of lyrium. _Enchanter armor_ , she recalled from the game.

Solas began to laugh. It was the best sound she had heard in a long time. It was much better than any laugh the Bioware team had presented in the game. This was a real, genuine, lighthearted, laugh. And it was marvelous.

As much as the laugh made her breathless, he was laughing at her stupidity.

“Oh shut it solar panel.” Ava remarked at the elf, a smirk crept onto her face.

He put a hand on his stomach in attempt to subside the laughter, but it wasn’t working. He hadn’t understood her turn of phrase, but he knew it was meant to be a sarcastic jest at his name.

“It seems the exhaustion is catching up to you Solas.” Cassandra stated, attempting to hide a smile.

Still slightly chuckling Solas interjected, “You’re telling me that you have just now decided to open your pack, and inside there is armor that could potentially save your life that you haven’t been using.”

“Hop off Solas.” Ava said defensively.

Solas and Cassandra looked at her, confused. “Hop off what?” He questioned.

“My dick.” Ava answered simply.

Cassandra’s eyes got wide, and a blush flooded her cheeks while Solas’ laughter only escalated. Normally, he wouldn’t laugh at such an obscene phrase, but, as Cassandra had pointed out, the exhaustion was getting to him. It was getting to them all.

Hearing him still laughing brought a smile to Ava’s face, and she began chuckling at her own idiocy.

Cassandra attempted to interrupt their laughter, “These… phrases you keep using. Are they common where you are from?” She asked trying to hide her tone of embarrassment.

Ava began folding the vest and gently placed it beside her on the ground. She began to do the same with the belt as she answered the Seeker, “Yes, but things like that are generally only said with friends or in informal settings.”

She continued to look through the pack. Curious now to find what else it contained. The other two, also curious to see what was in contained, silently watched. Inside she found her belongings that she arrived in Thedas with. First she pulled out her moose sweater, and it somehow still smelled like home. Ava put it to her face and inhaled every last bit of the smell. Tears welled in her eyes as she carefully set it aside to continue her search. Her jeans and boots, a hair tie, more lyrium vials, first-aid wrappings, a journal of some sort, and another knife. As she reached the bottom her eyes widened. She was staring back at herself through the reflective surface of her iPhone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important announcement! We have had some gorgeous art of Ava done recently by two amazingly lovely people!!! 
> 
> The first, done by @ladylike-foxes can be found here: http://ladylike-foxes.tumblr.com/post/162327047658/commission-of-ava-a-modern-girl-in-thedas-the-oc   
> And the second, done by @ananjoart can be found here: https://ananjoart.tumblr.com/post/162413908996/ava-a-modern-girl-in-thedas-a-beautiful
> 
> LOOK AT OUR BABY YOU GUYS!!! Seriously??? These are so friggen amazing!!!! Please go support our friends, and if you ever have the opportunity, commission them <3


	13. Deception

Ava reached down into the bag, hands almost shaking. She thought she had forgotten her phone at home before she was sucked into the eluvian. When her hand made contact with the phone she felt some sort of parchment attached to the backside of it. She carefully lifted her phone out of the pack and opened the letter attached to it.

“ _I am not aware of what this invention is, but you will tell me everything when we meet again. Everything. –Leliana”_

Ava gulped.

“What is that?” Cassandra asked enthusiastic, but accusingly.

Ava paused. She needed to be careful about how she said this, but the device in her hand was proof that she was lying. It was proof that she was never Dalish, that she was not even from Thedas.

“It’s a phone.”

“And what is th-“ The Seeker tried to continue her interrogation but Ava interrupted.

“It’s an invention that can be used to do practically anything where I am from. You can talk to people from any distance, you can capture still or moving images, you can locate where you are in the world, you can purchase things, go on the internet, and so much more.”

There was dead silence.

Ava did not take her gaze from the phone. She knew that Solas and Cassandra were not only looking at her but questioning everything about what she had just said. She didn’t care. Because in her hands lay a device that was capable of capturing proof that Thedas, her companions, and everything that surrounded her, was real. The outlander held the lock button down, praying that the phone still had battery. Nothing happened. The screen remained dead.

There was a soft sound of footsteps approaching. “We’ll have to wait a little longer there are som-“ Varric began as he grew closer.

“It’s true.” Ava tore her gaze from her phone and focused on Cassandra who began to forcefully speak. “You lied… You lied to Leliana, and you lied to us. About who you are and where you are from.” The Seeker’s voice began to raise.

“Yes. I did.”

There was no point in lying to them now. The best she could do was stretch the truth at this point. She wasn’t going to tell them everything, and she was definitely not going to tell them how she arrived in Thedas, but she couldn’t keep lying forever. If she continued to lie, it would give even more leverage to Solas, and her other soon-to-be companions, to lie to her in return. Lying more will only complicate everything, and she did not want to be caught in a web of untruths.

“You coward!” A yell erupted from Cassandra.

Ava scoffed at the Seeker’s accusation. “Yeah. I guess I am.”

“We shouldn’t have helped you escape. We could have found another way,” Cassandra said now, almost in desperation.

“You’re right.” Ava was staying surprisingly calm.

She did what she had to do. Lie. Cowardice in its purest form.

Cassandra was raging now. She was pacing about and she looked like she was going to hit something.

Solas had also got to his feet. His brow furrowed as he avoided eye contact with Ava when he began to speak, “Tell us then, where are you from?” said strongly with distain.

She let out a sarcastic laugh with equal distain, “I don’t believe that any of you have the right to be angry with me now,” Ava croaked as she struggled to get to her feet. Her dagger of a glare now on Solas. “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you have NEVER lied to save yourself or something you love such as your home.”

Shots fired, and shots received.

Solas’ jaw clenched. He was now fuming. He approached Ava. She could feel his heated breath hit her face. Inches away from one another, and angrily staring into each other’s eyes. “You know nothing of my life, or the sacrifices I have made.” He growled.

“And you know nothing of mine.” She quietly, but firmly, stated.

Their bickering coming to an end, but their gaze into each other’s eyes stayed intense.

Eager to be free of Solas’ glare, she turned to Cassandra. “I’m sorry,” she let out a defeated sigh, “I’m sorry you don’t know much about me, and I’m sorry I cannot tell you more.” She paused. “Well… maybe someday… Hopefully.” Solas began to creep backwards as she continued. “I never wanted to hide anything from anyone. You have to understand though, I cannot tell you much because my homeland, my people, and our ways may not be accepted by people of Thedas if discovered.”

Silence. Again. God, how she hated this silence. She was so foolish to tell them even that much at this point, but she had to get this great weight off her shoulders.

“Well, where I’m from, we don’t give a shit about your past or where you’re from.” Varric stuck out his hand towards Ava, and she returned the gesture and shook his hand. “I’m still with you if you’re willing to put up with me,” the dwarf jokingly stated and followed up with a wink.

She gave him a grateful smile. “I would be honored to have you fighting by my side.”

Solas, who had settled down, but had not lost the angry look, approached Ava once again. “I—apologize. I do not think we know one another well enough to judge each other so harshly. An explainiton of your past can wait until the world and your life are no longer at stake.  I am with Master Thethras. If you’ll have me, I wish to see this out through the end.” He mimicked Varric’s gesture and shook Ava’s hand.

Cassandra then began to slowly approach Ava, leaving a decent amount of space between them.

“Hey Chuckles, let’s go scout and make sure the path is clear.” Varric suggested to Solas who nodded his head in agreement.

The two promptly left leaving the Seeker and the Outlander alone.

“I am… Sorry. I shouldn’t assume you have poor character because you lied to save your life. Please forgive me.” Cassandra said sincerely.

Ava grinned. “Of course I forgive you! You have every right to be suspicious of me, and I am sorry for not telling you the truth.” Ava bent down to repack her bag and slid her arms through the holes of the armored vest. “I will find a way to tell you the truth, to explain myself, and maybe someday we can even be friends.”

The Seeker’s hand was resting on the hilt of her sword as she gazed at up and admired the sky. “Yes. I think I’d like that.” She said as she closed her eyes inhaled the fresh mountain air. “This doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“I don’t blame you.”

Cassandra helped Ava put on the rest of her armor, identified and explained each attachment, and showed her where everything was meant to go. When they were done preparing Ava’s armor, they made their way towards the direction Solas and Varric had wondered.

“Do you mind if I ask you some simple questions about your home? In the future, I mean. When you’re ready.” Cassandra said sheepishly, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Ava answered with a small smile.

They saw the two other companions in the distance, chatting about something quietly. The Seeker and Outlander walked side by side through the trees.

“Do you miss it? Home?” Cassandra questioned once again.

“Yes. Very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos :) We hope you have enjoyed our story thus far and we wanted to let you know that our ask box is always open on tumblr and we are willing to answer questions you may have about the story, Ava, or even us (like who wrote what chapter/ how we communicate/ how we collaborate and co-write). ANYTHING!!! We'd even love to chat about anything dragon age in general... or about artists, or favorite foods, or favorite movies! So, yeah. Basically anything :) Feel free to go anon if it makes you more comfortable!!! We love you all and we'd love to hear your thoughts and questions <3 You can find our tumblr here: https://fenjosi.tumblr.com/


	14. Hope

Ava's stomach twisted. She had witnessed this scene countless times through a screen. But then the focus had been on getting to the objective, on meeting mother Giselle. Now the gentle woman was practically invisible. The path to her was littered with pain and suffering. There had been calm but curious music in the game, setting the mood, adding to the hopeful excitement. There was no music now. So there was nothing to mask the sounds.

Ava could hear flesh ripping and coughs that gurgled with blood. The sound of desperate cries escaped the fatally wounded. They cried for water, for warmth, for the faces of their loved ones and all to often for the sweet release of death.

She shuddered under the bright morning sun. She could barely feel the hand that started to touch her shoulder. She was numb.

"Are you alright?" Ava looked into Solas’ confusingly brilliant eyes and felt such a surge of conflicting emotions she wanted to scream.

How many people had he killed? And what did he feel for these poor souls? Where they nothing more than pale imitations for him, barely worth his pity? All of this must be simply boring for him. An inconvenience. That was what all of Thedas was now for him, wasn't it? A mistake.

But behind the parade of insults, the twisted hate, she felt... affection. Love was too strong of a word, but what she felt went far beyond a simple crush. In a way, she knew him, knew aspects of him he hadn't even yet discovered. Defended him through the night in chats and forums. All the fanfiction she had read had offered her some short moments of giddiness. He hadn't been real then. A hobby, maybe even a guilty pleasure she had indulged in. But he hadn't been real. She couldn't actually love him. That would be crazy. But seeing him now before her... she could. It might happen. But it couldn't. It was more than dangerous. She knew he wouldn't spare the world, not even for Lavellan. So she buried the thoughts of her infatuation and chose to focus on the mission. What was it he had said?

_Harden your heart to a cutting edge._

She would do that. And ironically, he was the first one she would cut.

"I'm fine," she grumbled and picked up her pace to join Cassandra, leaving his hand to fall off her shoulder. She tried not to focus on the warmth it had still left behind. The steps were few and not really steep, but the closer they got to the sisters, the more the smell of blood and decay drowned out the fresh nature's breeze until all that seemed to be left was the sick stench of rotting flesh.

She could see mother Giselle, her warm face peeking out from under the Chantry robes. When her eyes met Ava's she smiled. So motherly, so protecting and full of care. For a moment, Ava felt a glimmer of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are still alive, doing well, and writing XD Devan just moved twice in the past 5 months and the most recent was completely across the states. So, thank you again for being patient <3 We will hopefully get chapters rolling again very soon and we are so thankful for each and every one of our loyal readers! Thank you for your constant support.


End file.
